This Could be Possible
by SHMEXINESS
Summary: This is a story about Neji and Tenten falling in love and has more than one chapter in this so far pretty hilarious story. P.S. This story is rated M for a reason! There will be lemon but a plot as well so don't be angry with me plez.


**The Meeting**

How long had it been since he last saw her, heard her voice? Two, three years almost in real time; but now that he saw her, standing there waiting for his greeting and reply it felt so much longer than that.

Two and a half years ago Team Gai was separated by an invasion of the akatsuki forces in order to defend the village. Neji went to the northern part of the village to support Anbu forces there. Lee and Gai went to defend the western border. While Tenten was sent by Lady Tsunade's orders with other Kunoichi to serve as spies throughout the Shinobi Nations.

Now it appeared as though she was a completely different person. Her face had lost the last bit of child-like roundness in it, while her eyes had seemed to have widened a bit and were now more almond shaped. Her buns were larger so her hair must have grown out (since he never saw her hair down from the immobile buns Tenten has always had). The rest of her was something he didn't expect he would, or should, notice. Her breasts were more developed and larger with a bit more fullness. 'She must be a C-cup by now.' He thought to himself. The curves of her waist were fuller and easier to notice than they once were. Overall he was so surprised at how feminine and how mature she had become.

"Neji?....... Hello?..... Are you dead Hyuuga Neji?!" He snapped out of his daze and stared at her. 'Apparently not as feminine as I thought.' He responded with the only reply that came to mind when he spoke with her.

"Hn."

"Two years and 'Hn' is all I get? You haven't changed at all." Tenten declared with a smug look on her face. "Though that's in attitude; how well has your training been without me as your partner?"

"The same, like you weren't even gone for a day." Neji replied coolly. Tenten flustered a bit at the harsh remark, but passed over it like it was nothing as she always does with him.

"I'm hungry, let's get some ramen," (*cough* immediate change in subject *cough*) "I expect you to pay your own way though, no free-bees from me." 'Still not mature either, same old Tenten,' though he was hungry, and also respects the moral of no free-bees, so why not?

The walk there was simple and enjoyable for the both of them filled mostly with small-talk and stories. But Tenten was on nerves end because of that innocent little walk. The last time they saw one another she had a major crush on him. Weren't people supposed to get over crushes after two and a half years of not seeing each other?! Still her heart beat a little faster every time she saw him, she had a butterfly moshpit in her stomach when he called her name, and just melted when he looked at her with those silver eyes of his. She didn't even wanted to get into what happened to her when he touched her.

'Why does he always have this affect on me? I'm a kunoichi dammit! He's just plain gorgeous though.' His anatomy had matured greatly from what it was. His face had more harsh angles so he looked more masculine and handsome. His shoulders were a lot wider than they used to be, and he had grown a good four or five inches in the past years. His stride was longer.....along with his hair at that. He was so, so...? Mannish..... 'That sounded really lame, but there isn't a better way to put it; he's just gotten bigger than how he was then....'

Her thoughts wondered with that one statement. 'His dick must have gotten bigger too.' Almost instantly she thought of really how much more he has grown. Her brain then went hay-wire with perverted thoughts. His body covered with water from** her** shower asking her to join him in the dripping bliss of one very deep, very personal, very sensual fantasy of hers. The mere thought of it almost gave her a nose-bleed.

Tenten flushed at the way she was responding to him. She hadn't seen him in two and a half years, and on the first day she sees him she automatically thinks of him naked. She was so happy to finally see him and he was, well, moderately happy to see her. He didn't look happy but he was, he tried to hide his emotions but Tenten knew. But really did she have to get this excited?!

'I can't expect anymore of him, if he was really that happy to see me he wouldn't be Neji. I really need to stop thinking so much.' Tenten hesitated in her walk to hold her head and try to clear her mind of all those thoughts, most of all the perverted ones. Neji looked back at her wondering why she stopped, only to notice she was standing awkwardly and almost....shyly in the middle of the road.

"Is something wrong Tenten?" Neji asked assertively snapping Tenten out of whatever haze she was in. She looked up and what he saw, in actuality, shocked him. Tenten, weapon mistress of Konaha, was blushing and holding her hands in front of her stomach nervously. She looked like she was imitating his cousin as a joke more than she was actually being herself. She coughed and looked away for a moment then walked up to him and continued walking along side him as though nothing happened.

'I'll ask her about it later' Neji thought it was best to drop it and maintain a calm, comforting walk with his ex-team mate for as long as possible. He had to admit though she had looked adorable. Now he knew why everyone said she looks like a panda, her blushing in those buns that looked like ears made the perfect panda image. After that she stuttered for a while with her story then went back to normal after about five minutes.

When they got to the ramen shop the worst possible thing that could have happened to them, happened. Naruto Uzumaki was slurping a large bowl of ramen extremely loud. They both froze. Naruto was a good friend to both that was true, but wherever he was there was always trouble short to follow.

"Don't make any sudden movements, and back away very slowly." Neji whispered quietly to Tenten. Tenten nodded in return and they both started backing away exceptionally with ninja skill. Mother Nature must have hated the both of them because there was a random stick in their path. Tenten discovered this when she stepped on it with a 'CRACK!' They froze simultaneously; but it was too late, Naruto turned around to see the both of them, and all hell broke loose.

"Hey guyth!" Naruto said with a mouthful of ramen. "When'ju get back? Kiba thaid it would be a few more dayth!" Neji and Tenten stood immobile as cemented statues, not of fear but just worry of the chaos that was bound to happen to them. "Come and sit with me, I won't bite." He offered them a seat when he ate all his ramen and didn't get a response from either of the two.

'What the hell, the consequence can't be that bad.' They thought in unity; so they sat down and ordered two bowls of ramen while Naruto ordered another one since he now had them as an excuse.

"So?" Naruto began. "Have you guys finally started dating?" As soon as Naruto articulated those words, ramen flew from both of their mouths in time with each other. They stared at Naruto with their faces with hilarious expressions. "What? You guys ok? Is there ramen on my face?" Naruto checked himself just incase since he still got silence from the both of them.

Neji and Tenten looked at each other wondering what to say to that statement. When the chaos they both truly detested finally arrived. A hand with black as death training gloves grabbed a hold of Naruto's collar from the back and dragged him through one side of the stand. There was a slightly muffled punch as Sakura was literally pummeling Naruto into the ground.

"You little pervert!" Sakura yelled with outrage as Naruto started to recover from the first blow, "You've become just like your demented sensei! Peeking in the bath for God's sake, I thought you wouldn't actually look!" She threw another punch that sent him flying back into the ramen stand. Knocking Tenten over in the violence and confusion the situation held.

There was a drawn out pause as Tenten stared at Naruto with a stunned look on her face. Sakura came into the restaurant still slightly frustrated; but was trying, and miserably failing, not to laugh at Tenten's change in situation. Naruto had become unconscious by Sakura's aggressive attack and adopted Tenten as his personal teddy bear in his nap. He was still on top of her while she was sitting on the ground trying to move him rather pitifully. She was a strong woman but Naruto wasn't letting her go!

Neji stared at the chaos he had known of since the moment he came to the ramen stand. He didn't expect it to happen to Tenten but it had and he was about to just start laughing at her as she was struggling with the large oaf on her stomach.

* * *

First story please, please, please review!!! I will suffer from a terrible sickness of No-review-cause-of-readers-itus and slowly lose my sanity if not reviewed. Don't hold back your criticism and insults if necessary. I will love you if you do this for me ^.^


End file.
